1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to portable computing devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and the like. More particularly, antenna systems for portable computing devices and methods of assembling portable computing devices including the antenna systems are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
From a visual stand point, users often find compact and sleek designs of consumer electronic devices more aesthetically appealing. As an example, portable electronic device designs that are both thin and light-weight are often popular with consumers. To enable this type of design, the portable electronic device can include a thin profile enclosure and a number of different components disposed inside. For instance, a display, a main logic board including a processor and memory, batteries, audio circuitry, speakers and external interface circuitry can be disposed within the thin-profile enclosure.
One advantage of a portable electronic device is that it can be transported to and utilized in a number of different environments. While being moved from environment to environment, external communications and data connectivity are desired. To meet this need, a common approach is to implement a wireless solution on the portable electronic device. The wireless solution can include implementing a wireless protocol and providing one or more antennas on the device.
A design objective for a wireless solution is consistent wireless performance under a wide range of operating conditions. One challenge to obtaining consistent wireless performance is that materials that are desirable for meeting an aspect of the over-all design different from the wireless performance can negatively affect its wireless performance. For instance, to meet strength and stiffness objectives, it may be desirable to use materials for the enclosure or the device components that are radio opaque and hence block antenna reception. Another challenge to obtaining consistent wireless performance is that, in a compact device with limited packaging space, components that can generate or that can be induced to generate signals that are detrimental to wireless performance can be packaged in close proximity to the antennas.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and apparatus for improving wireless performance in portable electronic devices.